


spark

by fairylock



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, and even more fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylock/pseuds/fairylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol’s Sunday routine consists of doing his laundry at the laundromat next door to his apartment. It’s monotonous but he doesn’t really mind, until one morning when he sits next to a boy with the cutest smile and most adorable laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spark

Sundays for Sungyeol mean laundry day. Considering he’s a poor acting major in his second year of college, it’s not like he has a lot of clothes to wash (sometimes he just picks up whatever shirt is on top of the pile in the middle of his bedroom), but he still spends a good part of his day down at the laundromat next door to his apartment because the drying cycles take _forever_. Pair that with it being a weekend where most students like himself only have this day to get their shit done, and you have the most boring hours of your life waiting on a free washer and dryer.

 

Sungyeol could do his laundry on Saturdays, maybe, but this is his routine and well, Fridays and Saturdays are for him to either A: get drunk, B: practice his lines, or C: attempt to be a good student and study or do homework.

 

He usually carries his script or whatever he has down with him while he’s waiting, and said script of the play is setting atop of the clothes in the basket cradled to his chest. Keeping back a yawn as he finishes his trek down the stairs, Sungyeol pushes open the laundromat door with his hip and can’t help but blink in shock at the semi-empty room. It’s not nearly as crowded as usual, which isn’t to say it’s completely vacant either, but Sungyeol lets out a sigh of relief.

 

Glancing around for a spot to set his stuff, Sungyeol walks over to a chair near the back, only a few feet away from one that’s currently occupied. Having lived in this same apartment for two years, Sungyeol’s positive he knows almost everyone that comes down here—the three-floor building houses about 95% college students as it’s cheap and only a five minute subway ride away from campus—but he doesn’t think he’s ever met this guy.

 

“This guy” is looking down at a device in his hands that Sungyeol realizes is a Nintendo 3DS, and he keeps back a snort as he’s pretty positive he’s playing Pokémon. X, Sungyeol can’t help but note.

 

He then seems to notice he’s being watched, for he looks up with wide eyes, a sheepish look on his face. “S-sorry, is it too loud? I can turn the volume down-”

 

Sungyeol grins, shaking his head and taking a seat, placing down his basket by his feet. “It’s alright, I was just curious as to what you were playing. Pokémon, huh?”

 

The guy’s face blushes a nice shade of red as he tries not to look at Sungyeol’s eyes. “Yeah,” he murmurs, an embarrassed tone to his voice.

 

Sungyeol chuckles this time, wondering how a guy that’s wearing all black (hoodie, jeans, _and_ shoes) could be so...unintimidating and _cute_. Cute. Sungyeol doesn’t use that word often.

 

“Is...is there any reason why you’re waiting?” the guy asks, quietly. “There’s some free washing machines, today’s actually pretty slow.”

 

Right.

 

Sungyeol laughs nervously, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. Good going, Sungyeol, way to make yourself look like an idiot. “I’m just...too used to waiting, I guess it’s a habit,” he explains, bending over to pick up his basket, but he has a better idea and extends his hand again. “I’m Sungyeol. Don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before,” he introduces himself with a smile.

 

Sungyeol would be lying to himself if he said this guy wasn’t attractive. His skin is flawless and his face was probably sculpted by the Gods themselves.

 

The guy clears his throat, pausing a second before taking his hand. “Myungsoo. I just moved in a month ago and I usually do laundry on Saturday.” He manages a smile back.

 

That would explain never having seen him before, but really, who does laundry on Saturday?

 

Sungyeol hums, letting go of Myungsoo’s hand and grabbing his basket. Making his way over to a free washing machine right across from his seat, Sungyeol places his basket on the floor and shoves his hand into his jeans pocket, pulling out some coins. He can’t help but take a glance behind him for some reason, where Myungsoo’s head is bowed down towards his 3DS again, teeth biting his bottom lip in concentration.

 

_Cute._

 

Sungyeol grimaces, turning back around to insert in his coins and put the machine on the correct setting. He grabs the detergent and shakes his head quickly, pouring the proper amount in. Part of him wonders which apartment is Myungsoo’s; he’s almost sure they aren’t on the same floor but if he comes down here on Saturdays he may have just missed him or something...

 

He doesn’t even know why he’s so intrigued by this Myungsoo guy anyway. So what if he has a 3DS and plays Pokémon? So does his friend, Dongwoo. Sungyeol’s not really into it as much as Dongwoo is, but he has played a few of the games and knows his fair share of information.

 

Sighing as he dumps his clothes into the washing machine and shuts the door with his foot, Sungyeol rolls his neck around and glances at the clock in the room. A couple of hours in here. He can do it, he can just recite his lines like usual. Maybe go to the noodle restaurant next door and get a small lunch to go, if he’s really up for it.

 

(Probably not.)

 

Kicking his basket to slide across the floor, Sungyeol makes his way back to his seat and plops down onto it with a yawn. Today’s already going a lot better than his normal Sundays do; he doesn’t have to wait half an hour or even more for a free washing machine to pop up. It’s odd that the laundromat is as empty as it is, but he’s definitely not going to complain. Maybe there was some party last night that caused half of his building’s population to be hungover and unable to do their laundry.

 

Sungyeol quietly snorts. He wouldn’t be surprised if that were the truth.

 

“Any idea why the place is so quiet?” he finds himself asking, unable to keep his eyes from traveling over to Myungsoo.

 

Myungsoo’s eyes snap up in surprise, meeting his in confusion. He only shrugs, and Sungyeol notices the way his grip tightens on his stylus and a color spreads across his cheeks. “Not a clue,” he answers softly. “Saturdays are even more empty than this but I was too busy editing pictures yesterday I lost track of time and couldn’t come down here,” he adds sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck.

 

Why the fuck is he so cute? Sungyeol almost pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. “Editing pictures?” he repeats the two words that stood out to him the most. Come to think of it, he can’t pinpoint what type of major he thinks Myungsoo would be. Literature, maybe? But editing pictures...

 

“Ah, for my Photography class. It’s my major,” answers Myungsoo, a dimpled smile forming on his face. “A few of my pictures are making it onto the school website and magazine so I have to fix them up a bit before I send them off.”

 

Photography, huh.

 

Sungyeol thinks it fits him. “Congratulations, that’s a pretty big deal,” he smiles back. Myungsoo looks like a kitten, with his smile turning his eyes into half crescents and Sungyeol has half a mind to just scratch him under the chin or ruffle his hair but that would probably _not_ be the best thing to do to someone you’ve just met.

 

“Thanks,” Myungsoo says. He’s looking back at his 3DS now, eyebrows scrunched up this time. “What about you? There’s a script in your basket so...acting?”

 

Sungyeol chuckles. He supposes his is quite obvious, after all. “Bingo.” He reaches down to grab the script in question and, for once, he doesn’t feel like going over his lines. He’d rather be learning more about Myungsoo.

 

The thought causes his own face to flush and he runs a hand through his hair. Maybe coming down here bright and early in the morning had been a bad idea after all. He’s just still half-asleep and it’s putting weird thoughts in his head, that’s all. Yeah, of course.

 

“What starter did you pick?” _Or not_ , Sungyeol thinks as he finds himself blurting out the question.

 

“Froakie,” Myungsoo answers, eyes glued to the double screens. “I was torn between it and Fennekin but I...flipped a coin.” He lets out an embarrassed laugh, the sound fucking _squeaking_ at the end, and Sungyeol wishes he could bite a pillow or something because _what the fuck how is it that possible to be so_ —

 

Myungsoo’s hand flies up to his mouth in mortification, eyes closing tightly.

 

Sungyeol reaches over and pulls his hand away, letting out a laugh of his own. “I think that was the cutest laugh I’ve ever heard in my entire life,” he points out, and maybe it sounds like he’s exaggerating but honestly—

 

“Oh, God,” Myungsoo groans miserably, opening his eyes. “You don’t have to make me feel better, it’s alright,” he mutters.

 

“I’m not,” Sungyeol really does pout this time. “That was adorable. You’re...kind of adorable, too.”

 

Okay, he should probably work on his pickup lines or something but, whatever. His words did what they intended anyway; Myungsoo’s face is a bright red and Sungyeol’s actually a bit scared he’s going to pass out or something. Shit, that’d be his luck, wouldn’t it?

 

“I—um—thanks?” Myungsoo’s voice rises an octave and the stylus in his hand drops to the floor. “Fuck. I’m sorry—”

 

Sungyeol grins, using his long arms to reach down a little to grab the stylus instead. “Here. I should be sorry, if I said anything—”

 

“No! No, of course not,” Myungsoo shakes his head a few times and now Sungyeol’s scared he’s going to get dizzy. “I just...wasn’t expecting that. But it’s fine! Completely fine, um,” Myungsoo’s rambling at this point and he really is just _so cute_.

 

“Y-You’re cute too.”

 

Sungyeol would’ve missed the mumble had he not been paying attention, and his eyebrows fly up in surprise, a blush claiming his own cheeks. Oh. That was unexpected.

 

“So,” Sungyeol clears his throat, avoiding Myungsoo’s eyes and fumbling with the hem of his shirt. This has been quite the interesting trip to the laundromat. “Since I think you’re cute and you think I’m cute—”

 

“Sure! I mean. Shit. I don’t even know what you were gonna say.” Myungsoo’s eyes widen and he groans again, sliding a hand over his face. “I’m not good at things like this, I’m sorry,” he mutters under his breath.

 

Sungyeol laughs. “Neither am I,” he says, not missing the look Myungsoo sends him. “I’m not, really!” he protests, color spreading across his cheeks again. The day he’s good at flirting is the day he’ll vow to stop drinking coffee or retire pink as his favorite color. Or something equally as important. Perhaps. Probably not.

 

He’s been successful at getting dates before, sure, but he’s not exactly sure they were due to his oh-so-amazing seduction and flirting techniques. “How about I pick you up in front of the building tomorrow at noon? Are you free then?” he questions, trying not to show how nervous he’s becoming.

 

He can’t remember the last time he’s been on a date, if he’s being honest.

 

Myungsoo blinks. “Y-yeah, I only have two morning classes that end before that anyway,” he answers, and Sungyeol can’t help but feel sorry for him. Two morning classes on a Monday? No wonder he doesn’t do laundry on Sundays. He wouldn’t want to spend most of the day before his early as fuck classes waiting on laundry either.

 

“It’s a date?” Sungyeol asks, a bit unsure.

 

The smile Myungsoo sends him is enough for an answer, and Sungyeol smiles back.

 

Sungyeol’s starting to think the laundromat just might become one of his favorite places.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and sweet but I hope everyone enjoyed it all the same! I might add a bonus chapter of their date eventually, but we'll see. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
